


The Fair French Fiancee

by Fangirl_with_an_OTP



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, New Girl - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, idk - Freeform, maybe smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_with_an_OTP/pseuds/Fangirl_with_an_OTP
Summary: Meet Isabella L'amoreaux, she's everything every girl wants to be rich royal famous and........Kyouya's fiancee!? This french princess has been sent by Mr Ootori himself to tell Kyouya the news she just received that has been apparently planned since birth! But what happens when she goes to the host club and falls in the twins trap instead?





	The Fair French Fiancee

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly enough this is just the introduction Chapters should be updated at least every Tuesday if not more. Enjoy and I'm always trying to improve so please comment :-)

You could say it happened exactly after the Tamaki scare with him almost leaving. Or you could argue it was when Haruhi told them apart, something they believed no one could do even that thieving maid. And when Kaoru let Hikaru go out with Haruhi they both understood what it meant. Their relationship wasn't meant to be like that. She just got in the way. They told her flat out that she was like a toy. Though it was just the fact that Tamaki liked her that they got so involved in the first place. If Tamaki had just given up it would have become boring. They only did care for the flustered look on Tamaki's face whenever either of them got near Haruhi. But now they were bored. 

Hikaru looked at his brother's stained vest. "Why Kaoru you need to stop making such a mess of yourself." I-i'm s-sorry Hikaru" Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes visibly on the brink of tears. Kaoru gasped as Hikaru slowly lifted his chin making them eye level. Cupping his face ever so slightly as Kaoru melted at the touch. "Shh, it's okay you can show me how sorry you are tonight," he whispered leaning closer. " H-HIKARU" Kaoru flustered. The girls behind them screamed. 

Another typical day at the host club.  
It was a usual day at the host club. Tamaki charming all the customers Haruhi chatting with a few girls and honey eating some cake with Mori by his side while Kyouya wrote eagerly at his black leather notebook. 

 

Though it was starting typical it didn't end so. As the club got ready for their next round of guests there was a knock at the door. Honey who was by the door clearing off some tables opened it. "Welcome." They all chimed 

 

They all watched as a strange girl walked in wearing a beach hat and sunglasses she obviously a student as she wore the Ouran uniform. But she wasn't anyone they've seen before. She looked flustered upon the sight of them. "Uhh I- I," she regained her posture, "Um I'm sorry are you guys on break?" She seemed to be holding a small parcel.  
There was a pause in the room. That was before Tamaki took action. Like an actor on the stage, he moved swiftly. "Sorry, dear princess we are currently getting ready for our next shift." She seemed even more flustered than ever "I-I'm sorry I'll be on my way then." She quickly bowed and ran out of the room. 

 

"You know boss-" Hikaru began "We start in 5 minutes Kaoru continued. "We could have just let her in." they finished in unison. Tamaki looked at the clock in the centre. “True true but we don't want to look like we're picking favourites, might be bad for business," Kyouya remarked scribbling something down in his book. “None the less I wonder what was in that box of hers?" He said mostly to himself.“Maybe school supplies?” Haruhi suggested. “She looked new”

 

 

“MAYBE IT WAS CAKE!” Honey chirped.

 

 

The clock chimed it was 3 pm. 

 

“Welcome!”


End file.
